motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Patriot Renegade
The Patriot Renegade is a rally car that made its first appearence in MotorStorm and reappears in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. It looks similar to a NASCAR Ford Fusion; however, it has been modified with tube-frame front bumpers, and has off-road tires on all four corners as well two spare tires in a compartment in the back. Trivia *It appears to share the same body as the Patriot Stomper in MotorStorm: Apocalypse, which itself is a Monster Truck. *The vehicle returns in MotorStorm RC, reclassified as a supercar. *The front left wheel seems to be smaller than all the other wheels of the car. *Being slightly longer than the other rally cars, the Renegade tends to be slightly more unstable on turns or when swerving. *In Pacific Rift, this vehicle is unlocked by reaching Rank 5. *The Renegade can be seen in concept art for Apocalypse, however it never made it to the final game. *A Patriot Renegade with the grey/red no. 36 livery appears in the Festival video of the original Motorstorm with functional headlights and taillights. This is likely a developer's oversight. *In the first MotorStorm at Sidewinder Gulch, there is a wrecked blue Renegade with a livery that is not used by the player or any AI opponents. It has a Marathon logo on the back, as well as Numskull logo and number 92 on the side. *In Pacific Rift, Leethal Docherty (black/grey no. 24 livery), Tommy Knocker (green/red no. 29 livery) and Big Pig (grey/red no. 36 livery) are the AI Characters seen driving this vehicle. *As is the case with any other vehicle in the original MotorStorm, there are named AI drivers for player liveries who never appear in the game. The names are Annushka (for the black/grey no. 24 livery), Shandy Hand (for the grey/red no. 36 livery), The Beckinator (for the orange "Dirt Star" livery), Eleanor (for Big Eye Bunny DLC livery), Phil Reade (for Quickfoot DLC livery), Gabriele Kitten (for Crazy Samurai DLC livery) and Jane Reeves (for Numskull DLC livery). **Shandy Hand appears as an AI driver in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift. Gallery Renegade 2.jpg Renegade 3.jpg Renegade 1.jpg 2019-12-16_233546.png|Rear quarter of a wrecked Renegade with an unsuable livery located at Sidewinder Gulch. 2019-12-16_233725.png|Front quarter of a wrecked Renegade with an unsuable livery. 2019-12-17_001652.png|The grey/red no. 36 livery Renegade with functional headlights and taillights in the Festival video of the original MotorStorm. Day_04_Sulfur_Mist.jpg|A Patriot Renegade in some MotorStorm: Apocalypse concept art. Patriot Renegade.JPG|Leethal Docherty's livery. Patriot Renegade(1).JPG|Big Pig's livery. Patriot Renegade(2).JPG|Tommy Knocker's livery. (Driven by Will Storer in MSMV) 2019-12-16_234652.png|Black/grey no. 24 player livery. 2019-12-16_234657.png|Grey/red no. 36 player livery. 2019-12-17_001251.png|Green/red no.29 AI-only livery in MSMV (Will Storer). 2019-12-17_001304.png|Black/blue no. 20 AI-only livery in MSMV (Redd Rascal). 2019-12-17_001318.png|Blue/yellow no. 88 AI-only livery in MSMV (Dmitri Molotov). 2019-12-17_001328.png|Yellow/black no. 26 AI-only livery in MSMV (Juliet Bayliss). Note: This is the only Renegade ever to have no sticker headlights or taillights. 2019-12-16_234723.png|Orange "Dirt Star" player livery (MSMV only). 2019-12-16_234718.png|Crazy Samurai DLC livery (MSMV only). 2019-12-16_234729.png|Quickfoot DLC livery (MSMV only). 2019-12-16_234735.png|Numskull Helmets DLC livery (MSMV only). 2019-12-16_234742.png|Big Eye Bunny DLC livery (MSMV only). Category:Vehicles (MSPR) Category:Vehicles (MSRC) Category:Vehicles that went under class conversion Category:Vehicles (MSMV) Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm RC Category:Supercars Category:Vehicles Category:Patriot Category:Rally Cars Category:Gameplay